How i Survived
by Mew Mew White Tiger
Summary: i added Myah and Shadie.*dramatic summary* learn about the past what happen in the 'prisons' Ciel and Alois was locked in and who was with them.ya terrible summary i know PLZ R&R cielxoc or aloisxoc and Sebatianxoc all songs are totally random be prepared
1. HIS Chapter I

**(A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR THE MUSIC but I do own the two girls in this chapter and there not made up There me and Mew Mew Panda Chan's)**

How I Survived

Chapter I

* * *

><p>WITH THE PHANTOMHIVE'S<p>

"Sebastian" Ceil said.  
>"yes, young master" Sebastian said.<br>"i want to go out today" Ceil told him.  
>"where to, young master" Sebastian asked. Ceil hesitated his answer Sebastian started at him. when he finally answer he said "to the river". "shall I invite lady Elizabeth" Sebastian asked.<br>"No I want to be alone" He told him. Sebastian bowed and said "yes My Lord ."

* * *

><p>WITH THE TRANCEY<p>

"Claude" Alois Screamed.  
>"yes, Your Highness" Claude said bowing.<br>"i want to go somewhere" He yelled.  
>"my I ask where your Highness" the Pedophile Butler asked.<br>"somewhere I can think" Alois yelled.  
>"then I can take you to a park or the the river" Claude said sounding pissed, glaring at him master.<br>"the river just take me to the river I want to be alone" Alois said finally not yelling.  
>"yes your Highness"<p>

* * *

><p>AT THE RIVER<p>

WITH THE PHANTOMHIVE'S

Ceil stood at the bank of the river he took in a breath of fresh air when suddenly Sebastian spoke interrupting the quiet "young master I think we should leave". "no Ceil" said bluntly.  
>"but young master" Sebastian started.<br>"shut up Sebastian" Ceil said. Then they heard a voice singing.

* * *

><p>Kokoro no Tamago<p>

hop step jump

drew draw drawn chip syrup whipped ippai aru mon hop step jump drew draw draw chip syrup whipped naritai atashi kuuru de tsuyokute kakkoii iketeru to iwareteite mo honto wa snna demo nai shi futsuu ni onna no ko da mon pressure nanka hanenokete sunao ni naritain dakedo na kyara janai toka iwareta tte atashi no kokoro unlock! Naritai you ni napeba ii jan Shugo Chara ga tsuiteru yo yaritai you ni yareba ii jan zenzen okey da shi naritai you ni nareba ii jan hitotsu dake ja tsumannai yaritai you ni yareba ii jan nan datte dekiru yo

* * *

><p>as the voice sang on Ceil followed it. Sebastian wanted to stop him but could not due to his master's order's. Ceil followed the voice though the tree's it was foggy out so he could barely see but he kept following the voice. He finally peeked out of the tree's and saw on the dock, threw the fog, a singing girl never thought he'd see again. Sebastian was looking at the girl her, the girl he hoped he'd never see again standing behind the girl Ceil was staring at.<p>

* * *

><p>WITH THE TRANCEY'S Alois sat on the river bank staring into water, having a starring contested with his reflection when he header Claude speak Ceil and Sebastian are here Claude said but was not hearer for Alois was listening to someone sing in the background he got up and followed the voice as it sang on.<p>

* * *

><p>Dare demp doko ka de negatteru chigeu jibun ni naritai to dakara senobi wo shite mitari hekondari mo surun da yo ne kokoro no naka ni aru tamago minna motteru hazu dakara maru mo batsu mo tsuke sasenai negative heart ni lock on!<br>Ikitai you ni ikeba ii jan shipai shinakute ii tama ki wa sukoshi saborya ii jan ganbari suginai de ikitai you ni ikaba ii jan otona ni wa wakannai shinjiru michi wo ikeba ii jan machigatta tte ii

naritai you ni nareba ii jan Shugo Chara ga tsuiteru you yaritai you ni yare ba ii jan zenzen okey da shi naritai you ni nareba ii jan hitotsu dake ja tsumannai yaritai you ni yarebe ii jan nan datte dekiru you

Kitto hop step jump drew draw drawn chip syrup whipped ippai aru mon hop step jump drew draw drawn chip syrup whipped naritai atashi

* * *

><p>Alois finally reached the clearing and saw a girl he thought was dead and he would never see again sitting on the dock finish her song. Claude paid no attention to this girl but to the one behind her who he was planing on killing after he was done killing Sebastian 'well I guess I'll just have to change my plan's a bit' Claude thought with a smile. Then he saw Ceil and Sebastian on the other side of the girls 'damn I forgot they were here' he thought with a frown.<p>

Ceil and Alois both stepped out of the bushes at the same time and said "it you" in unison startling the singing girl, sitting at the end of the dock, and putting a smirk on the girl, standing behind her.

The girl who was singing had thick dark brown hair, which she had curled at the bottom, that pooled around her since she was sitting. Part of her hair was tied back with three ribbon's two white and one black. She had sad forest green eye's with a dark, dark, brown ring around it and a gold ring around the pupil. She was most likely hated by most for she had darker skin like though's who came from India. The young girl who would looked to be about 13 if she didn't have such long legged wasn't very tall but was most likely about an inch shorter that Alois. For what ever reason this girl was wearing male's clothing. She wore tight black pants and long white boot's that tied in front with a black ribbon, she was wearing a tight white shirt and a long black coat. She was dress head to toe in black and white much like the women standing behind her.

The women behind her had long, strait, blonde hair that had a spiked maid hairband in it. The girl was obviously the brunets maid or maybe even her butler. She had sky blue eyes that had an ocean blue ring at the white's of the eye's. The butler had porcelain skin. if it was beauty that got you your rank in the house she would be the master of any house hold. She appeared to be about seventeen but she was most likely older for the fact she was a butler. She wasn't very tall she was about five foot nine. She was in a Gothic Lolita styled dress it had a black frilly skirt that went to her mid thigh and a shall that was white with black ribbons her shirt was corset style, black with white ribbon's crossing in the front the hold the shirt together. And she had a frilly white apron that was a ribbon at her waist and when down in frills she wore fish nets and the same knee high boots as her master but reverse colors.

The brunet stood up threw her hands up into the air and cried "Ceil, Jim" she started running back and forth murmuring "which one do I hug first, which one, which one, which one" Ceil knowing she could do that for hours walked up to her and gave he a tight hug. Alois, seeing this, ran up to the two and pulled Ceil away from the girl and put her into the worlds most tightest bear hug ever. Ceil was about to say something when he caught a glimpse of the female butler. Her eye's were pink and swirly, like Sebastian when ever he was pissed off. Ceil smirked realizing this butler was a demon, and a demon pissed at his enemy no less then he thought 'wait she's a demon and her maid oh god'. Ceil pulled the girl away from Alois grabbed her arms in a vice grip looked her directly in the eye's and said.

**"you sold your soul to a demon" .**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: sorry I didn't tell you the girls names but I ll tell you next chapter. I thought it would be fun to have them in all black and white because the girl is Mew Mew White Tiger and the butler is Mew Mew Panda Chan and Panda's and white tiger's are black and white so ya. Review plz.)**


	2. HIS Chapter II

**(A/N: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR THE MUSIC Read Mew Mew Panda Chan's story's she's the best)**

* * *

><p>How I Survived<p>

"you sold your soul to a demon" Ceil said. Alois eyes widened and he stared at the girl. The young girl tilted her head in confusion, then looked over at her butler and saw her eyes change from a swirling pink to an ice blue. Her eye's narrowed as she continued to look around and saw Sebastian and Claude.

"as did you I see," she said in an demonic voice before she started to yell, " you dummy's I was suppose to be the only one to summon one. Myah was going to get all of our revenge why, why are you wasting you soul's."

"my I speak, I'd like to point out that when you summoned Myah you didn't save them" Sebastian pointed out.

"that would be my fault the mistress was very injured and sick, so my first priority was to help her," she said then turned to Ceil and Alois and said, "i remember the mistress asked about you two every day". Alois, the girl, and Ceil blushed.

"Myah" the young lady said attempting to signal to the butler that she needed to shut up.

"yes Mistress" the butler asked. Being a girl would had lots of mood swings the girl yelled "SHUT UP" a few seconded later see, after she caught her breath she looked away from everyone and said in a sing song voice "excuse me that was not lady like at all". Everyone ,including the demons, stared at her like she had to heads she simply stared back. Having _another _mood swing she turn to Sebastian and Claude and curtsied, which looked quite odd considering she was wearing male's clothing and they were butler's.

"forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Shadie Beikā this is my butler Myah Furemingu, I am Ceil and Jim's old friend, and you to are?" She said sweetly. Sebastian bow to the girl he now knew as Shadie.

"i am Sebastian Michealis, Ceil's butler it is a pleasure to me you, my lady" Sebastian said he was about to kiss her hand when Claude pushed him out of the way and started introducing himself.

"i am Claude Faustus, Alois's butler it Is an honorer to meet you, Mistress Beikā" Claude said bowing then kissing her hand. She pulled her hand away and screamed "Pedophile" she clutched her hand as if it was in pain and lifted her leg of trying to kick him in the face. he moved his head out of the way but unfortunately for him he ended up getting kicked where it hurt's the most.

Claude went down in excruciating pain. All the guy's shielded there private's afraid they would be next. Everyone of them may have hated him, with the exception of Alois, but they couldn't help feeling sorry for the guy. The men stood there terrorized, Shadie was screaming apologizes and Myah was rolling on the floor in laughter.

Claude still laid on the floor when Myah started to speak laughing and snorting the whole time "hahaha good one Mistress,*snort* good one Mistress".

"I did mean to I really didn't I'm sorry I react weirdly to things. I'm sorry" Shadie screamed. Claude laid on the floor in silence. Shadie sighed giving up on apologizes and turned towards Sebastian "i is a honor to meet you Sebastian and you Claude" she looked down at him and he was giving her a death glare. She truly didn't mean to kick him at was a force reaction after what she went though she didn't like to be touched at all.

"it's an honor to meet you for course" Sebastian said without kissing her hand.

"Shadie, what are you and Myah wearing" Alois asked.

"huh oh Jim it's so like you to asked something like that. Well were both wearing piece's from my family's clothing line" she told them.

"Um Shadie I go by Alois Trancy now not Jim" Alois corrected "and what I meant was why are you wearing guy's clothing and why is your maid wearing such a frilly dress" he asked.

"huh okay_ Alois _I'm wearing guy clothing cause girls skirts get in the way to much and Myah like frilly dresses, right Myah" she said.

"yes Mistress" Myah said.

"what make's you think skirts get in the way, Mistress Beikā" Sebastian asked. Shadie sighed.

"Please just call me Shadie" she said before she started to explain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flash back start*<strong>_

"Mother, Father" Shadie yelled running through the smoking mansion "Mother, Father". She kept running calling out for her parents she reached the study there were flames blocking the entrance but she could still see though them. She looked though the flames and into the study she saw her father sitting on a chair in the middle of the room.

"Father, Father, Father" she yell. Tears gathered in her eye's, as flames the surround her father completely. Realizing it was to late for her father she started to look for her mother.

"Mother, Mother" she yelled running though the mansion. She ran and ran the walls were completely covering the walls and she could not find her mother. She stopped running and looked around.

"Mother, Mother where are you, Mother please" she yelled just then a chunk of wood fell from the ceiling she turn around trying to get away from the flames only to be meet by more flames.

"hello anyone please help, Please anyone" she called. Some more flames fell from the ceiling this time she didn't move quite fast enough and her skirt caught fire. She screamed trying to rip the flaming skirt away from her body. She fell over her legs were being severely burned and it hurt like hell. She finally tore the skirt off and got up she started to walk her legs in excruciating pain when someone grabbed her from behind and put a drugged rag over her mouth. She fainted and woke up in a cage with a out cold Ceil.

_***Flash back ends***_

* * *

><p>"so that's why" she said when she was finished explaining. Ceil already knowing the story put his arm around her trying to provide some comfort.<p>

"i terribly sorry about that miss" Sebastian said.

"Its OK what's in the past is in the past, but for whatever reason I still am afraid of wearing a skirt I'll wear one to attend a dance or something important but other than that I'd rather not wear one" She said a deep sadness in her eye's.

"I'm terribly sorry Mistress but we do have a meeting to attend to so if you would like to make it on time we most leave now" Myah interrupted.

"oh yes I forget well you all must visit me soon, my mansion was rebuilt on top of the old one, so I'll see you all later" she said with a smile and started to turn to leave when the finally recovered Claude spoke.

"wait you said you didn't go to rescue Alois and Ceil because you were too injured and Myah had to take care of you but you seem fine now why didn't you go back" he asked. This time it was Myah who spoke "we did go back but when we got there the place was abandoned".

"i thought they were dead and was mourning so that's why I hadn't herded the new's of you both returning" Shadie said.

"i see, well, don't you have a meeting to attend" Sebastian said..

"oh yes good bye I will see you all soon" Shadie said. Her and Myah walked away into the fog went Alois finally spoke up.

"i thought you said she was dead Claude" Alois said the venom dripping from his voice.

"I though she was your Highness I'm terrible sorry" Claude groveled.

"she's my best friend I ask you to find her and you don't even look for her, you just come and tell me she's dead. come on were leaving Claude" Alois said walking away with Claude following close behind. Ceil watched them go he wait a few second's after they disappeared into the trees before he spoke "i wanted you to find her. You said couldn't find her anywhere and she was in the same place the whole time" Ceil looked at Sebastian "did you even look" he asked Sebastian didn't answer he just turn his head. They stood in silence for a moment or two "come one Lau said he wanted to meet with us" Ceil said storming off Sebastian hesitated on following before he finally said "yes my lord" and started following.

* * *

><p><strong>AT LAU'S<strong>

Ceil and Sebastian walked into the smokey place when they heard a familiar voice singing.

* * *

><p>Chu lu chu lu chu lu<p>

pa ya pa

Disco lady

Disco lady

Deep emotion

Deep emotion

Sweetie darlin

odori masho u

hajikeru beauty lady

umarekawatte

amai yume

sotto irodori tai no

* * *

><p>they walk over to the area where Lau sits and where the voice was coming from. And there they found Shadie sitting next to Lau singing, Myah standing behind the two and all the men that hang out at Lau's place standing around them. In front of them all were all Lau's little <em>'toys'<em> dancing in there _super_ tiny Chinese dresses.

* * *

><p>Guramarasu naku chibiru pinkuiro no<p>

tsuya meku neiru

garasu no mukou

gawa ni utsuru sugao

shuuru na days

kimi dake ni so

mise te itai

kokoro no naka

hitomi no oku

sh soba ni ite hoshii yo

tsuki no miroo bolo

terasa re te

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Ceil walk up to Lau's seat.<p>

"ah Ceil your a little late sit and watch you've already missed Shadie and Myah teaching the girl's how to dance this dance. But you can still watch the results" Lau said. Ceil walk up the few steep's and sat in a sit placed at Lau's left. It disappointed him that he was not sitting next to Shadie he looked over at her and saw her butler glaring at him. He quickly looked down at the dancers missing the glare off between Myah and Sebastian that ended in Myah's giggling and Sebastian blush.

* * *

><p>my darlin ne vivid<p>

dona koishi masho

hajikeru sexy beauty

umarekawatte

amai yume sotto

irodoru my love

hora sekai wa kawaru

Ceil snuck a peek a few time's at the singing girl only to find Myah glaring at him. He quickly looked away red with anger at the fact that the Butler was stopping him from looking at Shadie with her swirly pink eye's. What was she so angry about any way.

chu lu chu lu chu lu

pa ya pa

sexy feeling

chu chu chu chu

Shadie sang the best she could trying to impress everyone around her but mostly Ceil. She kept trying to glance at him but ever time she looked over Sebastian was glaring swirly pink dagger's at her. Which of course made her look away scared as hell. She knew Myah wouldn't let him touch her if he tried. But she could help but wonder what she did to made him so mad in the first place.

doramatikku nai

jounetsu ase nai

dejavu mi tsuduke taku te

karafuru na

sweety story

kokoro fukaku

kisamikomu

chiisana yami ga

otosure te mo

koi no jumon

tonae ta nara

sou, kitto hate nai sora

hoshikuzu no

shower ga furisosagu

dakara happy station

mezashi te yukou

fifty fifty awase te

hyaku paasento

ijou no ai

yurugina koko ni aru to

watashi omotteru

* * *

><p>Myah and Sebastian started there glaring contest again out of the corner of there eye's they saw Shadie and Ceil try to look at each other only to get scared and look away when they saw them glaring they feel bad a little inside but Ceil had a fiancee so it was for the best.<p>

* * *

><p>chu lu chu lu chu lu<p>

pa ya pa

puroguresshibu to

konsabatibu no jubun

kimi ni arinomama o

suki de ite hoshii to

negai wa

(disco lady disco lady)

Sekihara

(deep emotion)

(true emotion)

* * *

><p>Myah started singing along with her mistress as a background singer. Her voice sounded even more beautiful than Shadie's it was like she was an angle but Ceil knew not to be fooled and that she was a demon and was not to be trusted.<p>

* * *

><p>my darlin motto<p>

issho ni odori mashou

secert night sureki na

rabusongu no

dekoreeshon

futanin no haato de ah

kanade awase te my darlin ne vivid

dona koishi masho

hajikeru sexy beauty

umarekawatte

amai yume sotto

irodoru my love

hora sekai wa kawaru

chu lu chu lu chu lu

pa ya pa

* * *

><p>the song and dance ended and everyone, besides a confused Lau, clapped. Lau had tried to pay attention to the dance but couldn't help but looking at the butler's glare offs and Ceil and Shadie's nervous glances. He wonder why the butler's were so mad and why Ceil and Shadie were so afraid to look at each other. He was truly confused.<p>

"so Lau what did you think wasn't it SU-UPER CU-UTE" Shadie asked dramatically.

"Um it was wonderful Lady Beikā" Lau said.

"is something wrong" Shadie asked him with the most innocent face.

" um it nothing my Lady its just why does you butler and Mr. Phantomhive's butlers keep glaring at each other and why are you and Phantomhive so afraid of looking at each other" Lau asked nervously. Shadie looked at him then burst in to a fit of nervous laughter.

"hahahahaha hahahahaha Lau your so funny hahaha well Myah don't I have another appointment" Shadie blurted out and turned to her maid.

"what do you mean Mistress you don't have any other appoint-" Myah started to say but was interrupted by her mistress's laughter.

"Ahahaha we should be going now te he" Shadie said and started to run out of Lau's place, Myah chasing after her.

"that was odd" Lau said and turned to Ceil "now Phantomhive why don't you tell me whats going o-" Lau started to say to Ceil but Ceil paled and turned to Sebastian and repeated the same scene Shadie just made. Lau signed and turned to his sister who was now standing next to him.

"Do you know what just happened" he asked her. She shook her head and he signed.

"**what to do, what to do"**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: VOTE PLZ VOTE WHO SHOULD Shadie (stupid auto correct) END UP WITH Ceil OR Alois PLZ VOTE. if you have any other characters you what me to try adding to the mix just tell me I'd love to hear you ideas)**


End file.
